Gender Bender Death Note Sneak Peeks
by SokkasFirstFangirl
Summary: Sneek peaks, drabbles and oneshots based on my gender bender Death Note series.
1. Mitsuo and Wende Argument

**Title: **Wende and Mitsuo Argument

**Characters:** Wende (guy!Wedy) Mitsuo (guy!Misa)

**Mentioned Characters:** L (fem!L) Ailis (fem!Aiber) Liang (fem!Light) Wilda (fem!Watari)

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings: **None

**Warnings:** A bit of swearing, courtesy of Wende.

**Notes:** This came to mind because I was thinking that there's no way in hell Wedy and Aiber completely accepted L's death or Light and Misa's "innocence" there's just no way they took it lying down. Then I thought of Wende and Mitsuo at L's grave, possibly just after the funeral and Wende loses his temper. So I decided eventually that yes this does take place just after the funeral, everyone has left except for Wende and Mitsuo. Wende uses this as an opportunity to speak his mind and in his opinion, put Mitsuo in his place.

…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I own these gender bent characters, don't ever take them!_

…

**Listening to: Shattered by Trading Yesterday**

…

The Task Force, Ailis and Liang had left all looking as though the world had crashed around them but Wende and Mitsuo stayed standing in front of L's grave.

The silence was almost unbearable. Mitsuo had silent tears streaming down his cheeks, biting his lower lip looking anywhere but at Wende and the grave in front of him. Wende on the other hand had his fists clenched, couldn't seem to look away from L's grave and looked ready to throw something sharp and heavy at Mitsuo.

Eventually Wende broke the silence with a snarl of; "Kira." It was obviously directed at Mitsuo.

Mitsuo flinched. "I'm not Kira" he mumbled.

Wende snorted. "Yeah, you're just the second one."

Feeling a prick of anger, Mitsuo scowled at him. "No I'm not" he said more firmly.

Wende glared at him, his blue eyes flashed with anger. "Like hell you're not" he snarled, "Convenient how L and Wilda die as soon as you're released. Very convenient indeed."

"Damn it Wende, Ritsuko was my friend!" Mitsuo yelled, his sadness seeping away into anger, "Why would I want to kill her? Why would I want to kill Wilda? I cared about them and I hate that they're gone!"

Wende looked as though he was resisting the urge to strangle him by this point. "Her friend?" he practically whispered, "HER FRIEND? Let me tell you something you arrogant bastard; _I _was her friend! I'm the one that defended her from bullies when she was small, I was there when her father got out of jail and wanted custody of her back, I'm the one that tried to stop her from having a panic attack at the sight of him and I was there when Wilda sent the son of a bitch packing because she had custody of her by that point. I was there when one of her best friends committed suicide, I was there through all of her cases, I was there when she had nightmares about the people she couldn't save, I was there for her when strangers in the street insulted her appearance, immediately assuming the worst about her based on looks alone. I was there when Beyond Birthday her former friend admitted to being the reason her other friend committed suicide, I was there when the last man she ever loved was shot dead in front of her, I was there for _everything_ since she was eight years old! What have _you _done for her?"

Mitsuo stumbled backwards. L's father had been in jail? Her best friend committed suicide and her other friend was the reason for it? She had been bullied? Her boyfriend was killed in front of her? Why had she never told him?

'_Because she didn't trust you, she knew you were a liar' _whispered a nasty little voice in the back of his head.

Wende still looked furious but now he also seemed furious with himself. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down and then suddenly seemed very tired. "I shouldn't have told you all that" he muttered mostly to himself, "Leila would have kicked me for it."

Leila. Leila Lawliet. L. The girl who was now buried six feet under the ground in front of them.

Wende shook his head. "Fuck this" he muttered and stormed away with a final glare directed at Mitsuo. "You were _not _her friend Amane." And then the furious and saddened cat burglar was gone.

Mitsuo stared at L's grave until his eyes watered.

"I…I'm so s-sorry Ritsuko-chan…" he whispered, trying and failing to keep his voice steady, "I let y-you down, didn't I? Damn it all you must h-hate me…I'm sorry, I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry…"

He collapsed to his knees, crying for his fallen friend; though as Wende pointed out he didn't really know her did he?

…

**A/N: This argument has been stuck in my head for a while. I like Wedy and by consequence I like Wende, I'm happy with how his personality turned out :) You'd need to read his backstory to understand how he's known L since she was eight, let's just say he was at Wammy's with her. Also a fun fact for you all; this is the first time that Mitsuo refers to L as "Ritsuko-chan" instead of "Ritsuko-san" or "You reclusive weirdo!" He never really refers to her as Ritsuko-chan aloud, in fact he barely ever talks about her because he knows Liang will either change the subject or go on a rant about how "that interfering bitch is finally out of my way! Good riddance to her!" So he keeps his guilt to himself, but he also feels happy to know a bit more about her, it's just something to lift his spirits a bit whenever someone mentions how little they knew about her, he can smile a little bit and think to himself that he knows more about her than any members of the Task Force or Liang do. Sure he didn't find out the information in the best circumstances but he has the information and he feels a bit closer to L because of it and somehow it helps him cope a bit better whenever he feels guilty and whenever he misses her.**


	2. Hug

**Title:** Hug

**Characters:** L (fem!L) Tora Matsuda (fem!Matsuda)

**Mentioned Characters:** Liang (fem!Light)

**Pairings:** None

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** None

**Notes:** Takes place after Matsuda is rescued from Higuchi. I just had the mental image of L hugging Matsuda when no-one else was around because although she refuses to admit it L-chan was worried about Baka Matsuda ^_^ This scene is also going to be shown as a memory just before Matsuda shoots Liang when I write out the actual fanfiction.

…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I own these gender bent characters._

…

**Listening to: All The Magic, Winx Club Soundtrack (I'm such a nerd but I like this song)**

…

L and Matsuda were the only ones left in the surveillance room. Everyone else had either gone home, gone to check on some pieces of evidence or gone to get something to eat and drink.

Matsuda wished L would speak and break the awkward silence because she had no clue what to say.

Suddenly L screamed, "MATSUDA YOU IDIOT!" and punched her hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Matsuda yelped gripping her shoulder but before she could say or do anything more than that L wrapped her skinny arms around the taller woman, hugging her clumsily.

Matsuda froze, eyes widening to the size of saucers as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

Before she could react in any way though, L had released her and narrowed her eyes at her. "No-one hears of this" she said in her usual monotone voice and walked out of the room looking almost embarrassed.

Matsuda blinked, mouth hanging open. She was certain she looked rather dopy at the moment but didn't particularly care. After a few moments passed she smiled. L had been worried about her. She let her mask come down even if it was only for a few seconds. It was a nice change.

…

Matsuda would keep that memory with her forever, it would replay constantly throughout L's funeral. When L's successors came into the picture and the suspicion on Liang returned she dreamed about it and that memory would fuel her fury at Liang Yagami, driving Matsuda to take revenge for her fallen co-worker, it gave her the strength to pull the trigger on the girl who brought about so many deaths.

…

**A/N: I HAD to! :3 I found the image of L hugging Matsuda really cute and as I said she was worried about her so she lets her emotionless mask come down for a few seconds.**


	3. Reunion In The Afterlife

**Title:** Reunion In The Afterlife

**Characters: **Matilda (fem!Matt) Mello (fem!Mello) L (fem!L)

**Mentioned Characters:** Liang (fem!Light)

**Pairings:** None just sisterly love :3

**Warnings:** None

**Rating:** K+

**Notes:** Yes I'm actually showing the afterlife. It's even going to be like this in the actual fanfiction once I get around to writing it. I've always loved the idea of the Wammy's Boys being reunited in the afterlife so the same goes for the Wammy's Girls. Enjoy the fluffy sisterly love! And yes I suppose L could be considered OOC but two of her "little sisters" are dead which upsets her but she finally gets to see them again after six years which makes her happy so I think she has a good excuse for being more emotional than usual and besides now that she's dead she doesn't need to suppress her emotions like she did when she was alive, no more cases to solve, no more nightmares, no more violence, no more hiding how she feels as a way to cope.

**Translation(s):** Nee-chan= Big sister in Japanese, chan as a suffix of affection. I know they're meant to be English, or at least meant to have grown up in England but I have an explanation for the younger Wammy's Girls using Japanese words. You see when L was first learning Japanese Mello, Matilda and Near kept bothering her asking her to tell them some words and phrases. Eventually, feeling very exasperated L told them a few simple phrases such as 'baka', 'gaki', (which they then proceeded to call many of the teachers, well Mello and Matilda did) and told them that 'nee-san' or 'nee-chan' meant big sister and the girls stopped calling her Big Sis and Sissy and started calling her Nee-chan feeling very cool and grown up for being the first kids in their year groups to know a bit of Japanese even though it was such a small amount.

…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I own these gender bent characters._

…

**Listening to: If I Die Young by The Band Perry**

…

_**Matilda's death…**_

When Matilda opened her eyes she was lying on a narrow earthy path. The sky above her was a clear and bright blue, with a handful of fluffy white clouds. There were trees around her all tall and healthy looking. It was as though she was in the countryside. Ahead of her were large golden gates, taller than the trees. She stood up and folded her arms. So what was she supposed to do now? Should she try to find someone or would she be allowed to just walk through the gates to what was most likely Heaven?

"Matilda?" someone asked.

Matilda froze, her eyes welling with tears at the sound of that voice. She knew who that voice belonged to and words couldn't express how happy she was to hear it again.

Matilda turned to her left and sure enough there was L, standing near a clump of trees. She looked almost exactly the same as she had in life; small and curvy, impossibly thick black hair, long and messy. Her eyes were large and grey, seemingly black at first glance and she wore a large white shirt that almost fell off her shoulders and baggy denim jeans. The only differences were that her slouch wasn't as pronounced and the bags under her eyes were gone.

"Nee-chan" Matilda gasped, her breathing suddenly coming out as little shaky gasps as she struggled and failed to keep her tears at bay.

L gave a choked sob, ran to Matilda and hugged her tightly, who returned the hug with such force that she nearly sent them both to the ground.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you. Lord I missed you." L mumbled.

"I missed you too" Matilda replied, still clinging to L like a life line. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring Kira down. I'm sorry I couldn't get revenge for you."

"Hey it doesn't matter" said L smiling at her. "Really it doesn't matter. I'm not angry at Kira anymore," though she still refused to call her Liang, "If anything I hope Mello or Near get revenge on Kira's supporters for killing you."

"They're all spineless scum" said Matilda finally releasing L, though quite reluctantly. "God I still can't believe you're here."

…

_**Mello's death…**_

Mello opened her eyes. She was on a narrow earthy path, with trees all around her. Big golden gates were in front of her, the sky above was a clear and bright blue with barely any clouds and the ones that were visible were white and fluffy.

Two women were standing in front of the golden gates. The taller of the two looked in Mello's direction when they saw her get to her feet and gave a happy shout and sprinted over to her.

It was Matilda.

She hugged Mello so hard she nearly knocked her to the ground. "Mels I'm so happy to see you! I mean I'm angry and upset that you're dead obviously, but it's just so great that you're here!" she squealed.

"M-Matilda?" Mello stuttered, struggling to get over her shock.

"No, Roxy" said Matilda rolling her eyes.

"Mattie I'm so sorry that I got you killed I-"

"Zip it Blondie it wasn't your fault it was Kira's followers faults" said Matilda. She grinned widely. "There's someone here that you really should see!" She grabbed Mello's hand and dragged her towards the gates. As Mello realised who was standing in front of them her eyes widened and watered and she felt as though she were about to fall over from sheer shock.

"Hi Mello" said L, "You got a lot taller. I must say leather suits you."

Mello burst out laughing without quite knowing why, perhaps it was in disbelief, or as a way to show her over whelming happiness, who knew?

Before L could even blink Mello tackled her to the ground hugging her tightly around the waist.

"Nee-chan I missed you so much. Oh God I'm so happy to see you!" She would have said more but more tears started welling in her eyes, her lower lip started trembling and she burst into tears, sobbing her eyes out. "S-sorry…I j-just missed you s-s-so much!"

L managed to sit up, even though Mello's grip was still extremely tight and she returned the hug.

"I missed you too, you have no idea how much" she said.

Mello didn't reply; she was still sobbing. Matilda smiled and joined the hug.

Three of the Wammy's Girls were back together and although L missed Near terribly she hoped the youngest member of their little family wouldn't be joining them for many years to come.

…

**A/N: I hope you liked it :) It didn't come out exactly the way I pictured it, but I'm not the best at emotional scenes, I'm sorry ^_^;**


	4. Mitsuo's Nightmare

**Title: **Mitsuo's Nightmare

**Characters:** Mitsuo (guy!Misa) L (fem!L) Rei (guy!Rem) Mitsuo's parents (I have no names for them)

**Mentioned Characters:** Ailis (fem!Aiber) Wende (guy!Wedy) Wilda (fem!Watari) Liang (fem!Light)

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** None

**Pairings:** One sided Mitsuo/Liang

**Notes:** I refuse to believe that Misa was perfectly alright with the fact that she let her two friends die. Didn't she promise to never betray L? Didn't she care for Rem just as Rem cared for her? There's no way she was fine with the fact that Light killed them when she could have stopped it, I refuse to believe it. The same applies to Mitsuo, since I'm the one that made his character into what it is I know for a fact that he feels guilty, that he misses them both. He knows that killing them was wrong but he didn't do anything to stop it and even four years later he feels guilty about it and misses them terribly, he misses them until the day he dies. He misses Rei always being there for him and talking to him when he was alone; he misses L insisting he at least _try _something sugary and all her odd percentages. He just misses his friends as I believe Misa does. He may not outwardly show his guilt to anyone but he can't hide it from himself, thus the reoccurring nightmare I created for him.

**...**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I own these gender bent versions of the characters don't ever take them._

…

_**Listening to: Gomenasai by t.A.T.u**_

…

Mitsuo always hid it but he missed Rei and L terribly. He missed Rei's comfort and constant companionship, he missed L's quirks and insistence that he at least _try _to eat something sugary and he missed how she refused to eat anything healthy whenever he put something healthy in front of her.

"_Of course Mitsuo would _never _let one of his friends down! He'll never betray them!"_

Every time he thinks of that promise he wants to vomit. He let L down in the worst way possible and he let Rei down too.

"_Liang-chan…I know it's necessary to kill criminals but do you have to kill Ritsuko-san? Is _that _necessary?" Mitsuo asked._

_Liang rolled her eyes. "She stands in the way of God of course it's necessary. What have you fallen in love with her or something? Do you want the same faith so you won't be alone?"_

"_No, it's nothing like that, Mitsuo just thought…" He let his voice trail away because he knew arguing was pointless._

Mitsuo groaned. He could have argued further, maybe he could have convinced Ritsuko-chan to join Kira? Deep down he knew it wouldn't have worked but he didn't _want _to kill her. But he didn't want to let Liang-chan down either. He loved her too much to disappoint her.

He didn't realise how much he cared about Ritsuko until she was gone. _'You don't_ _know what you've got until it's gone.'_ Mitsuo hates that phrase because it reminds him that he doesn't have Rei or L anymore.

The funeral had been agony. Ailis and Wende didn't stop glaring at himself and Liang the whole time.

As the service ended and they began to move Wilda and L's coffins for burial Ailis hissed "_Kira_" at Liang as she passed her and 'accidentally' stomped on Mitsuo's feet multiple times. Later she growled at him that he deserved all the pain he got and if stomping on his feet was the only way she could make him understand even a fraction of the pain she was feeling then so be it.

He would never forget Wende's words as they stood over L's grave together. He had proven that Mitsuo didn't really know anything about L. Mitsuo felt another stab of guilt. He had never really asked her anything about herself, he hadn't really been interested though from what Wende said she apparently had an interesting past.

And Rei. Kind, brilliant Rei had given his life because he thought he was protecting Mitsuo and he turned into a pile of dust because of his sacrifice. Mitsuo wasn't sure what he would have done if the roles had been reversed. Would he have given his life to protect Rei?

He didn't know and that killed him.

Mitsuo sighed. Maybe he should just go to bed, after all sitting on the sofa and wallowing in self-pity wasn't what he'd call productive and he wouldn't be much help to Liang if he kept falling asleep during the day.

When Mitsuo fell asleep he had a nightmare, a nightmare he hadn't had for months.

_The sky above him was pitch black, the trees around him were dead and rotting, the ground was muddy and weeds were growing in odd patches on the earthy road._

_He didn't like this place. He wanted to get out of here._

_He started running, desperate to find someone, _anyone_, or at least find somewhere with a bit of light. It was so dark, he could hardly see and kept tripping over tree roots._

_Mitsuo came into a clearing. Three people and one Shinigami were there._

_His parents looked at him with disappointment. His mother shook her head. "Oh Mitsuo-kun what have you done?" she murmured, while his father continued to stare in disappointment. Before Mitsuo could do more than gape in shock his mother and father walked away, disappearing into the shadows of the forest._

_He didn't notice that as soon as his parents left that the forest had begun to close in on him, leaving only the clearing. He was completely isolated with nowhere to run._

_He turned to Rei. Rei was looking at him with sadness. "I gave my life to expand yours and this is how you spend it?" he asked._

"_Rei…Rei I-" Mitsuo began to speak, to plead with Rei to understand, to see reason but Rei frowned and flew away._

_Shaking, Mitsuo faced the only other person left in the clearing._

_Leila Lawliet, L, Harumi Ryuga, Ritsuko, whatever she wished to be called, was glaring at him with a burning fury in her dark eyes, a hatred that condemned him to burn in the lowest pit of Hell for all eternity._

_She made a small "Tch" noise as though his mere presence disgusted her and she turned to leave._

"_Ritsuko-chan wait!" Mitsuo yelled desperately. He didn't want her to leave; he didn't want to be alone. "Please don't go! Don't leave me on my own _please!_"_

_L's already narrowed eyes narrowed further. "Why shouldn't I leave?" she demanded, "Why shouldn't I leave you on your own?"_

_Without knowing why Mitsuo blurted out; "Because I'm your friend! Friends don't abandon each other!"_

_L looked ready to kill him. "Oh yes, because _you_ didn't abandon _me_" she snapped._

_Mitsuo opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He didn't have anything to say._

_L continued glaring. "Have a nice life" she said and gave a mocking bow. She slowly disappeared, her eyes burning into his the entire time._

_Mitsuo fell to his knees. He was all alone now. His parents…Rei…Ritsuko…They were all gone…_

Mitsuo woke with a start and sighed. He thought that nightmare was finally gone.

He sighed more deeply as he realised something; as long as he felt guilty that nightmare would stay.

In that case he had the rest of his life to get used to the nightmare.

…

**A/N: Not exactly scary but it is to Mitsuo because it's highlighting the fact that his parents would be disappointed in him, highlighting his fear that Rei would be disappointed in how he's living his life (which he probably would be since he hated Liang) and highlighting his fear that L hates him. She doesn't but he doesn't know that and it's not like he can ask. So he doesn't have nightmares about monsters or his parents' deaths (anymore), instead he has nightmares of being left on his own, of disappointment and hatred. It's scary for him in a psychological way.**


	5. Eyes

**Title:** Eyes

**Characters:** Near (fem!Near) Liang (fem!Light) The Task Force and The SPK (I don't want the list to be too long by naming them all, especially since only Liang and Near are focused on)

**Mentioned Characters:** L (fem!L)

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings:** None

**Warnings:** None

**Notes:** Let's face it, Near has L's eyes. So I got this idea when I was drawing out Near's character sheet. I thought about The Yellow Box Confrontation and I thought about the fact that Near, although she hides it, is just as hell bent on revenge as Mello. And I got to thinking about what she might do when she meets Liang. I got the idea when I was drawing her eyes up close actually. After I drew her eyes I did a drawing of her with her hair down and I drew her in a white T-shirt that almost fell off her shoulders and baggy denim jeans and no shoes or socks. The outfit wasn't a complete replica of L's but that's what I wanted. I wanted differences to be there, as a way for Near to make Liang fill in the blanks, to be unable to get L out of her mind, she wanted Liang to crack. It's a final mind game for her, one last way to get revenge on Liang, one last way to scare her. She even says so when Rester comments on her attire; "I want to scare Yagami." Near is all too aware of the fact that she has her nee-chan's eyes. She succeeds in scaring Liang, although the rest of the Task Force get a bit of a scare too. With her long tangled hair, short and curvy stature, pale skin and big dark grey eyes she looks scarily like L even though her hair is thinner, smoother and white none of them can get L out of their minds when she takes her mask off. And that's just how Near wants it. Karma Liang, karma. _Justice._

…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I own these gender bent characters don't take them if you know what's good for you._

…

**Listening to: What Have You Done by Within Temptation**

…

Although no-one could see it, Near smiled behind her mask.

"Okay" she said calmly, "I'll take it off now." She reached under the wig, undid the strap and pulled the mask away from her face. Her white hair tumbled down her back to her waist, she dropped the mask to the floor and raised her gaze to look at the members of the Task Force.

Liang felt her heart skip a beat.

_Those eyes…_

They were L's eyes. Her eyes were big, dark grey and emotionless. She had thin eyebrows and long eyelashes. This girl had L's eyes almost exactly, only lacking the dark shadows under them.

Liang heard the members of the Task Force take in sharp breaths behind her and knew that they saw the resemblance just as she did. The SPK members were of course not bothered, in fact they seemed faintly amused at the fuss Near's appearance caused.

Near's grey eyes met Liang's brown ones and narrowed slightly, a flash of anger showed in them and disappeared so quickly that Liang wondered if she had imagined it. Then Near smiled as though she knew what Liang was thinking and that smile made Liang want to look away because it made the small white haired girl look more like L than ever.

_Those damn eyes…_

It was bad enough that she looked so much like L, it was bad enough that she had those damn grey eyes but somehow the differences made it worse. The shorter height made it seem as though she were looking at younger, more innocent L. The shorter sleeves on the shirt, the fact that the shirt fitted her properly, and the absence of L's signature crouch seemed to rub the fact that Near wasn't L in Liang's face, taunting her almost.

"_L is dead" _her eyes seemed to say, _"She is dead and it is your fault. I know it is your fault, you know it too and soon everyone will if I have anything to say about it. Justice will prevail, mark my words L WILL be avenged!"_

And Liang wanted to look away, no she wanted to _run _away from the girl that was a shadow of her greatest enemy, to run away from the sight of those taunting eyes, to escape the memory of Leila Lawliet.

Liang pressed her lips together, looked at her feet and took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves before she had to look into those hauntingly familiar eyes.

_Damn you L. Damn you Near. Of all the eyes to have why do you have to have _hers?

…

**A/N: I'm used to writing Liang being calm and composed so writing her with her thoughts all over the place and to have her composure slipping is odd. Aw well, it's fun to torture her XD Fear the eyes Liang for L and Near's see all.**


	6. A Friendship Formed

**Title:** A Friendship Formed

**Characters:** A (fem!A, that's right I gender bent him) L (fem!L) Beyond Birthday (fem!Beyond Birthday, yes the name doesn't change because how do you gender bend I name like THAT?)

**Mentioned Characters:** None

**Pairings:** None

**Rating:** K

**Warnings: **None

**Notes:** As I'm sure you can tell from the title and the characters involved it's how A, BB and L become friends. Enjoy.

…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I own these gender bent versions. Don't ever take them._

…

**Listening to: You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins**

…

Leila Lawliet, otherwise known as L, was sitting in the corner of one of the many playrooms in The Wammy's House. The other children didn't like her much. She couldn't exactly blame them since she beat up a whole crowd of them on her first day but they had all rushed at her so _quickly, _she just freaked out and didn't even realise what she was doing until the other children were lying on the ground groaning in pain. The only two that hadn't swarmed her were Allison Brown nicknamed A and Beyond Birthday nicknamed BB.

They also didn't like her because they realised she was a threat in "The Competition" as the other children called it, the competition to be the world's greatest detective. She heard some of them whispering about how she was the smartest kid there without even trying and how they wanted to beat her up and teach her a lesson. L was quickly growing to hate the children at Wammy's.

All the teachers told her that she should be proud to be so smart, so special. L wasn't so sure she wanted to be special. She wanted to be normal for just _once _in her life was that too much to ask? She was considered a freak when she still had her family, she was considered a freak at the last orphanage she lived in and she was considered a freak here. She hated it.

L sighed and buried her face in her knees. She wanted to go _home. _She didn't care about her father, she missed her mother quite a bit but she longed for her siblings.

A small hand was placed on her shoulder and L's head jerked up and her large dark grey eyes met a pair of bright grey-blue ones. A little girl with long, thick, dark red hair, faintly pink cheeks and a friendly smile was kneeling in front of her. It was A.

A tilted her head looking faintly curious but then her smile widened.

"Oh I get it now!" she said cheerfully.

L frowned. "Get what?" she asked.

"All the other kids were calling you Bug Eyes" A explained, "They said it was because of your eyes and I didn't understand but now I get it." She poked L's forehead gently. "You're eyes are really big and wide so you're Bug Eyes!"

L's frown deepened. "You don't need to rub it in" she muttered.

A smiled again, apologetically this time. "Sorry I'm making a muck up of this aren't I?" she asked, "I actually came over here to ask if you wanted to play with BB and I?"

L blinked. "Pardon?"

"Do you want to play with us?"

"Er…Are you sure?"

A's smile turned into a large grin. "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked!" she said and held out her hand. L stared at the hand for a moment, unsure if she should take it but after some hesitation she gripped A's hand and A pulled her to her feet and dragged her over to Beyond Birthday. She didn't seem to realise that almost every other child in the room was glaring at both of them and if she did notice she was ignoring them.

Beyond Birthday smirked and folded her arms. "What do you know you got her to agree" she said looking faintly amused. She held out her hand to L. "What's up? I'm Beyond Birthday but I prefer BB or B."

L shook her hand. "Leila Lawliet but I prefer L."

…

**A/N: The ending is kind of abrupt but it's all I could think of ^.^; **


	7. Christmas

**Title: **Christmas

**Characters: **L (fem!L) Near (fem!Near)

**Mentioned Characters: **None

**Rating: **K

**Pairings: **None, just some fluffy sisterly love.

**Warnings: **None

**Notes: **Believe it or not they were giddy little girls once. Near is obsessed with toys, she's waited long enough, break out the presents!

…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I own these gender bent characters. Don't take them EVER!_

…

**Listening to: Your Song by Ellie Goulding **

…

"Nee-chan, nee-chan, nee-chan, nee-chan, _neeeeee-chaaaaaan!_" a normally quiet voiced whined in L's ear. The black haired teenager groggily opened her eyes only to see a six year old Near sitting on her stomach, clutching her toy bunny tightly.

Near smiled brightly when she saw that L was awake. Mission accomplished.

"What's wrong sweetie, did you have a nightmare?" L asked, smothering a yawn with her hand.

Near shook her head, causing her shoulder length white hair to whip around her. She clutched her bunny tighter; her usual pink and white pyjamas had been replaced with pale blue ones with a pattern of silver snowflakes.

"It's Christmas!" Near said happily.

L glanced at the clock on her bed side table. The red numbers shown brightly, taunting her almost; 12:01 am.

"It's been Christmas for a minute" said L, struggling to keep her eyes open. Why would Near wake her up now of all times if there was nothing wrong?

"It's still Christmas!" said Near stubbornly and she poked L's forehead when she saw the older girl's eyes drooping shut. "I have been a good girl and I have waited since the beginning of December. I was promised presents- _toys- _on December 25th nee-chan and it is now December 25th!"

"Technically yes but the common room won't be opened until half eight at the latest" said L, turning over onto her side and causing Near to fall onto the mattress with a soft thump. "You can stay here if you want but only if you _go to sleep._" Why was it when she actually wanted to sleep no-one let her?

But no, the six year old wasn't going to stand for this. She folded her arms and, using her hands to push herself, started bouncing on her knees, staring hard at L the whole time. L pursed her lips, turned over and grabbed Near by the shoulders. "Go. To. Sleep" she repeated and flopped back onto the pillows, closing her eyes.

But Near continued staring at her, inching closer and closer until L was forced to open her eyes.

Two pairs of big grey eyes peered at each other, one set from under midnight coloured bangs, the other from under snow coloured curls, one set narrowed, the other wide and doe like.

Near inched even closer, sticking her lower lip out cutely, somehow managing to make her eyes go even wider almost succeeding in looking sweet and innocent.

"What did you get me for Christmas Sissy?" she practically whispered, this time actually managing to sound sweet and innocent.

L's eyes narrowed further. That did it. No-one used that look on her, she _invented _that look. She reached out, wrapped an arm around Near and pulled her down, and cuddled her close, closing her eyes with a smile on her face. "Good night Near" she said firmly.

Near pouted and wriggled in vain against her capture's hold but eventually settled down, burrowing against L's chest. Her eyes started to close, the fight draining out of her.

Maybe she could wait a few more hours before opening her presents.

…

**A/N: Who else wants to bet that Near always tried to get everyone up insanely early on Christmas Day?**


	8. Wende's Background

_Yeah, Wende's background, I actually wrote it, look at me getting stuff done aren't I successful? Life's good, sarcasm's even better. :D_

_I know Wedy is the youngest child in her family but we don't ever see her family do we? So when I was writing about Wende's background I came across multiple fanfictions that theorise that Wedy was at Wammy's with L and was friends with him and I quite like that theory. Besides they must know each other quite well for her to get away with yelling at him! XD So Wende's background is different from Wedy's. He's still the youngest child in his family but he's at Wammy's._

_So here's his background. Enjoy reading about our bad ass cat burglar._

…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I own these gender bent versions. Don't ever take them._

…

**Listening to: I'm Still Here by the Goo-Goo Dolls**

…

Wende (guy!Wedy)

L (fem!L)

A (fem!A)

Beyond Birthday (fem!Beyond Birthday)

Wilda (fem!Watari)

Ailis (fem!Aiber)

Liang (fem!Light)

Aizawa, Matsuda, Sakaye, Mogi, (fem versions of the Task Force)

Rei (guy!Rem)

Mitsuo (guy!Misa)

Mello (fem!Mello)

Near (fem!Near)

Matilda (fem!Matt)

Roxy (fem!Roger)

Adal Faust (OC)

Floretta (OC)

**...**

-When Merit Kenwood was eleven his big sister and parents were killed in a car crash. Luckily Merit hadn't been in the car at the time since he was at a friend's house. He had no other family members so Merit was sent to an orphanage.

-Only six months later a woman named Wilda came to his orphanage and all the children took an IQ test and Merit passed with flying colours so Wilda asked him if he would like to go to her orphanage for gifted children in Winchester, England.

-Merit had stared up at her in surprise. England? She wanted him to go to _England?_ Well, he didn't like the orphanage he was in very much, most of the kids were bullies that liked to throw their weight around, so why not?

-So Merit went to Wammy's House and was given the codename Wende. He was basically ignored by the other children but he didn't mind, if he was going to be perfectly honest he preferred being on his own, though he didn't mind hanging around Wilda, she reminded him a bit of his mother.

-That's how things went for two years. The other kids left Wende alone and he left them alone but when Wende was thirteen an eight year old girl named Leila Lawliet arrived and was given the codename L and that's when things started changing.

-Wende had been a bit surprised when he first saw L. Were they sure she was really eight? She was _tiny_, barely reaching to Wende's shoulder. Wende had just shrugged and ignored her as he did with everyone else, after all why should he be bothered with this tiny little girl?

-Maybe it was because she was quickly becoming a threat in the competition to become the greatest detective in the world and maybe it was because Wilda adored the tiny girl that he should have been bothered.

-Wende got as pissed off as the other kids. He didn't really give a damn about being a detective but Wilda had been like a mother to him since he arrived and she practically dotted on this brat. He started following her around hoping to find some fault in the girl that would show Wilda she was wasting her time on her. To his frustration he found none but his investigation on L did reveal something important; she was entirely on her own.

-He had heard Wilda whispering to Roxy about how L's father had thrown a beer bottle at L's head, about how her siblings told her to run and when L got back to the house her father had set it on fire, her mother died from the flames, her older brother and sisters were missing and presumed dead and her father was in jail. Wende felt a bit guilty. They had all been judging L without knowing her and many of the other kids had started bullying her. They didn't physically hurt her but the insults commonly made L run off in tears, yelling at them to leave her alone.

-It was safe to say that Wende felt like crap but he was prideful. Why should he apologise to her? He hadn't done anything.

-But then he saw two boys in his age group pin L to the ground and start punching her.

-Wende _snapped._

-He stormed over to the boys and pulled them off of L who quickly scrambled away, backing against the wall. A large bruise was starting to form on her left cheek, a cut was bleeding horribly on her arm and that made Wende even madder. What they hell did they think they were doing? She was so _small, _she didn't stand a chance against them! Wende beat the crap out of them, not stopping until they managed to get out of his grasp and run away sporting bloody noses, bruises and a few bite marks.

-Wende turned to L. "You alright?" he asked. L stared up at him, her grey eyes wider than usual and she looked more than a little confused, surprised that someone was standing up for her and nodded. "I'm…I'm alright" she said, "Um…t-thank you…for helping me…" Wende beamed at her, kneeled down and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it" he said, winking at her and then grinning at how confused she looked. "I won't let that happen again."

-And he didn't. After word got out about what he did no bullies went near L or her new friends A and Beyond Birthday or 'BB'.

-Things carried on as normal, students came and students went, eventually Mello, Matilda and Near arrived and they adored L, A, BB and Wende. They mainly seemed to cling to L though, calling her Big Sis, Sissy and eventually calling her Nee-chan.

-When L, A and BB turned eleven something did happen though. L's father had gotten out of jail for good behaviour (which was a bunch of bullshit in Wende's opinion) and he wanted custody of his youngest child back.

-Wende, L, A, BB, Mello, Matilda and Near had all been in the front garden when it started. He couldn't remember exactly what they were playing, the game mainly involved tackling each other to the ground and trying to pin each other for as long as possible.

-L had tackled him, laughing when he tried in vain to push her off but then she seemed to spot something by the gate from the corner of her eye because she looked up. The smile slowly slipped from her face, she went deathly pale and started shaking. Concerned Wende asked her what was wrong. L didn't answer. Wende glanced at the gate. A tall burly man with brown hair streaked with grey and dark brown eyes was walking up the garden path and had stopped halfway, staring at them. No, he was staring at L.

-Wende stared at him long and hard, trying to figure out who he was and without knowing why he sat up and wrapped an arm around L who was looking more and more horrified by the minute.

-The others gathered around them, all staring at the man suspiciously, even little Near seemed to know he was trouble. Then BB spoke; "That's your dad isn't it L?" L nodded and Wende froze in horror, which quickly turned to anger. "That son of a bitch, what's he doing here?" he hissed. L was still shaking. "They promised I wouldn't have to see him again" she mumbled, "They _promised._" Wende's grip on her tightened. "Don't worry Short Stuff" he said, "I won't let him hurt you, I promise."

-L's father stared at them for a full minute, Wende was afraid he would come over but then he turned and walked into Wammy's. Wende spent the next half an hour trying to stop L from having a panic attack. A had run into the orphanage, calling over her shoulder that she was going to make sure Wilda didn't let "that violent fecker near Leila!" And Wilda didn't let him near L. Her father came storming out of the orphanage about five minutes after A had run indoors with Wilda and A behind him. Wilda looked furious and A looked relieved. He glanced over at L again with an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes and L clung to Wende like a little monkey. Then L's father stormed out of the gate and was gone.

-Wilda and A came over to them. "It's alright!" A said happily. "He's gone, he won't come back!"

-Wilda kneeled with some difficulty next to L. "It's alright dear" she said, "I promise, he won't come back." As it turns out Wilda had custody of L.

-Drama over, thank God, no more abusive parents came crawling out of the woodwork and things went back to normal. L was solving cases, A and BB helped from time to time, Mello cut her hair when she was seven because some boy who claimed to like her stuck gum in it, Matilda discovered the wonders of video games and Near got L to help her put her hair in pigtails.

-But then things started going…odd with BB.

-She was more temperamental, more violent, more…_cruel _was the only way to put it. She never physically harmed anyone but her words cut like knives. She seemed to have gone off A entirely and seemed jealous of L, which Wende supposed was only natural since L was quickly becoming the greatest detective of the century but _still_- something was wrong, terribly wrong.

-And then A killed herself. She had gone up to the bell tower and slit her wrists. L found her because BB told her where to find her, BB told her she knew A would die because she 'had Shinigami eyes' which was a bunch of crap right? Maybe not…

-Something in L broke. She seemed so quiet. She had always been quiet but now she was practically silent. It was Mello who snapped her out of it. She had stormed into L's room and came out ten minutes later with L, who looked as though she had been crying but seemed a bit happier somehow. Mello wouldn't tell anyone what she had said to her, only that L would be alright now.

-BB ran off that very day and no-one would find her for years to come.

-L continued solving cases, quickly becoming famous worldwide. She hardly ever showed her face except when absolutely necessary but then a case that would later be known as the Case of The House of Cards came into play.

-A rather rich family in Germany had been murdered. The mother, father, the youngest boy and the boy's friend had been murdered. The oldest boy who was a year or so older than L, Adal, hadn't been killed as he hadn't been in the house at the time, apparently the killers mistook his brother's friend for Adal himself. The only clue left behind was a playing card with the diamond symbol.

-There were no leads until a second family, equally well off as the first one, was murdered and another card, this time with the symbol of a heart, was left at the scene.

-The Poker Gang, a French gang, was suspected as they were known to either leave cards at the scenes of their crimes or paint the symbols of the cards on walls to show that they had been there.

-The next murder took place in France and a playing card was left behind yet again, this time a warning was painted on the walls of the family's home; _We know Adal Faust is alive, we know L is on the case. We will kill them both._

-After that Adal was kept under close supervision, and much to Wende's irritation the little git kept flirting with L. Floretta, a French agent, was brought in to help since she knew France better than any of them did and she was insistent on giving L a make-over.

-L never gave into the make-over idea but she did seem to like Adal.

-Wende of course gave the little punk the usual "if you hurt her I'll end you" speech but he didn't really mind all that much. At least Adal treated her right.

-But things took a turn for the worse. When Adal and L were out on Adal's motorcycle and were heading towards the Eifel Tower a car started following them. L noticed and Adal led their pursuers on a wild goose chase though they were eventually cornered down an alley.

-Adal was shot first and L was forced to watch. But just as they were about to shoot her the youngest of the trio that had followed them and had apparently looked horrified when Adal was killed, shot the man that was going to shoot L and shot the man who killed Adal.

-The woman that shot them was Ailis. She ran to L, pulled her to her feet and dragged her out of the alley. She asked L for her phone and clicked on the first contact she saw, which was Wilda and explained everything with some difficulty.

-Turns out Ailis's boyfriend was being held hostage by the leader of the Poker Gang to get her to do what he wanted. She said she could lead them to the gang's hide out. Floretta gathered a team and although Wilda wanted L to stay behind L went along anyway.

-They got Ailis's boyfriend out, arrested fourteen, killed ten and the leader of the gang was sentenced to life in prison.

-The only reason Ailis didn't get sent to jail was because of L's influence. After all saving the life of the greatest detective on earth gets you some respect and makes for a very grateful population.

-L stopped showing her face during investigations after that.

-Wende had no part in the LA BB Murder Cases for which he was glad. He hated how far BB had fallen.

-Once again things were quiet and that was just how Wende liked it. No trouble, no danger, no worry.

-He just had to open his big mouth didn't he?

-There was a new murderer out there going by the name of Kira, killing criminals with heart attacks and as L found out, the killer was in the Kanto region of Japan.

-And L was actually going to show her face. Shit.

-Wende didn't like this, he really didn't like this. The last time L showed her face things went to hell and on this case they had no leads, no murder weapon, nothing to help them. How was she supposed to solve this? How was she supposed to get out of this alive?

-But L did have a suspect. Liang Yagami. Unlike the Task Force Wende and Ailis believed L when she said Liang was Kira and when she said Mitsuo Amane was the Second Kira. After all L knew what she was talking about, if she said Liang was Kira then Liang was Kira. Hell if she said an _apple tree _was Kira then you could be damn sure that apple tree was Kira.

-Wende and Ailis didn't have much of a part in the case until Higuchi came along. So many cameras and microphones to place…L owed him big time.

-Wende officially hated the supernatural. Shinigami and Death Notes? What the fuck? No really, what the hell was going on? Stuff like this wasn't supposed to exist! Granted thousands of criminals weren't supposed to drop dead from heart attacks either. _Shit. _This was like BB all over again, only worse in Wende's opinion.

-He didn't like Mitsuo much either. Arrogant little pretty boy following Liang around like a lost puppy, good God where was that boy's pride? But luckily L had a plan that would prove that Liang was Kira and that Mitsuo was the second Kira.

-But then things took a turn for the worse as they always seemed to do. On a stormy day the power went out and Wende and Ailis went to find Wilda to ask why she didn't just put the emergency power on only to find her lying dead on the ground. Ailis looked at Wende with big horrified eyes and said "The Shinigami." Wende nodded and then they both froze as a thought hit them. "L" they both said in horrified whispers and ran off to find L, to warn her, to get that Shinigami away from her. It never occurred to either of them that they could be too late. Wende had promised to protect her all those years ago and he'd be damned if he failed now.

-But he had failed. They ran into Aizawa, Matsuda and Sakaye on their way to the surveillance room. They all looked horrified and pale. Matsuda looked near tears. "Where's L?" Ailis asked. They didn't answer. "Where is she?" Wende practically demanded, now feeling afraid. "I'm so sorry Wende-san, Ailis-san" Matsuda whispered. "Ritsuko-chan is…She's…" And she burst into tears unable to continue. But Wende knew what she meant. "No" whispered Ailis and they ran off again. This couldn't be happening, L couldn't be dead, no, no, no, _no!_

-But she _was _dead. Mogi was kneeling on the ground, weeping, holding L in her arms. Ailis fell to her knees, her horrified blue eyes never leaving the scene before her. Wende walked over to Mogi, unaware that he was moving until he was kneeling next to her. "I'll take her" he said sounding and feeling dazed, "You go look for that monster." Mogi nodded, looking both grateful and reluctant to let L go.

-She was as tiny in death as she was in life. Her thick black hair fanned out behind her in a dark parody of a halo, her skin was so much paler than usual and she was already going cold but oddly enough there was a small smile on her face as though she had accepted her faith. But Wende couldn't accept it, he didn't _want _to accept it.

-A day or so before the funeral after Aizawa had read an article on Wilda, revealing her real name to be Queenie Wammy, Matsuda wondered aloud who L really was and without realising what he was doing Wende blurted out; "Leila Lawliet." Everyone turned to stare at him with wide eyes and he repeated, "Leila Lawliet. Her name was Leila Lawliet, you can put that on her tombstone and her birthday was October 31st 1979, she had turned twenty five just a few days ago." Everyone was still staring at him but then Sakaye nodded with a small, sympathetic smile on her face. "We'll put that on her tombstone" she promised.

-After the sadness wore off Wende felt only anger. He was angry at the Shinigami Rei, he was angry at Mitsuo, he was angry at Liang and he let Mitsuo know it at least. Over L's grave he called Mitsuo out about being the second Kira and when Mitsuo denied it saying that 'Ritsuko' was his friend Wende happily put him in his place and stormed off, not knowing what he was supposed to do now and not particularly caring. Eventually he just went back to America while Ailis went back to France. They never spoke to each other again because a few months later Ailis died of a heart attack in her home. Her little boy found her and ran screaming for his father.

-Wende knew it was Liang that killed her but he didn't know how she got her hands on Ailis's real name.

-Wende gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and decided to go out on his motorcycle to vent his frustration. He didn't bother with his usual leather jacket after all it was a warm evening, although there was something…perhaps off would be the only way to put it. Something felt wrong but Wende couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't realise what was going on until he was going way past the speed limit and couldn't bring himself to slow down.

-'I'm going to die,' he realised, 'That bitch got my real name. I'm going to die here.'

-And he did. He turned a corner too sharply, too quickly and went flying off the road and slammed into a building. He died almost instantly.

-As he slipped away he could have sworn he saw his family, Wilda, L and Ailis standing over him…


	9. Music Meme

**A/N: A written music meme! Look at me getting stuff done I'm so successful! XD Just a reminder Kyoko is the girl who was fangirling over L at the college. Remember she's the one with dark hair and glasses? I couldn't resist the urge to genderbend her. I suppose I could have made some random guy fanboy over L or "Harumi" as the school knew her, but I didn't. Now let's get onto the meme!**

…

.

**One: **Stand In The Rain by Superchick

L (fem!L)

.

L loved the rain. She loved how it washed everything away, how it gave life, she loved how it just washed over her, soaking her to the bone, unchanging in its path.

It calmed her. Her life was quite hectic so was it any wonder she found the rain so calming?

She didn't even care when it was a storm, not a simple rain shower. Storms were powerful, unrelenting and furious. The lightning, the thunder…she loved it all.

So whenever things got too hard, whenever she was especially worried about something she went and stood in the rain, be it a gentle rain shower or be it a powerful storm she would go to the roof and just stand there and stare at the sky. It really did calm her nerves. It was like the rain washed away her problems, reminded her that she was strong, she was L, she could handle whatever the world threw at her. She had done it countless times before so she could do it again and she would.

L really did love the rain.

.

**Two: **Bittersweet by Within Temptation

Near (fem!Near) Mentions of L (fem!L) Mello (fem!Mello) Matilda (fem!Matt) Wende (guy!Wedy) Sadako Aizawa (fem!Aizawa)

.

Near stood calmly in front of theirgraves. Her white hair was whipping around her in the wind.

She had taken care of Mello and Matilda's funerals and where they would be buried. She knew they would want to be buried together and that they would want to be buried beside L so that's where they were buried. Near had been, faintly surprised to see that L's gravestone had her real name and her birthday written on it and commented on it to the Task Force.

Aizawa had shrugged and said, "Wende told us."

Ah yes. Wende. That explained everything; he never could keep his mouth shut when he got riled up about something and Near knew L- Leila's death would have shaken him.

Near sighed. She had to wonder; if she had tried harder, if she had pushed more for them to work together, if she had maybe insisted on following Mello and Matilda the day they left Wammy's would they be dead? Would they all be dead or would they all be alive? Was there a way she could have saved Leila, her precious nee-chan? She wasn't sure but she wished with all her heart that there was a way. But it was useless to dwell on 'what ifs.' She was L now. She was the world's silent protector, the upholder of justice as her nee-chan had been before her and she carried out the revenge Mello, Matilda and she herself had been so desperate to get. And what do you know, they worked together in the end without even realising what they were doing.

Near smiled a small smile. "Justice prevailed" she whispered. She paused as though awaiting a reply but then shook her head. It was a silly thought. All the same she would never forget them, she would never stop thinking about them. She would remember them always until the day when she would finally see them again.

.

**Three: **Gomenasai by t.A.T.u

Mitsuo (guy!Misa) Mentions of Rei (guy!Rem) and L (fem!L) Liang (fem!Light)

.

Mitsuo sat in a little coffee shop, sipping black coffee and surprisingly enough he was eating cake; strawberry shortcake to be exact.

He had a reason for this though; it was November 5th. It was the one year anniversary of L and Rei's deaths.

Mitsuo sighed. He missed them both horribly. He didn't think he would miss them so much but he did.

"_And of course Mitsuo would _never _betray one of his friends! He'd never let them down!"_

He sighed again, more deeply this time and stabbed at the cake moodily with his fork. He feels sick every time he thinks of that promise. He let them both down in the worst way possible; he let them both die.

He slumped in his seat and tugged almost helplessly on his hair. He wished he could talk about how much he missed them, he wanted to talk about how guilty he felt but he couldn't tell the Task Force they'd only get suspicious and Liang-chan would only start a rant about how "that damn bitch" was finally out of her way. He needed a friend to talk to but he had none left. His two friends were dead. Gone forever.

He wanted to say sorry, to scream it to the world but the world wasn't enough. The two people who needed to hear the words "I'm sorry" were out of his reach forever. He stared at the cake until his eyes blurred and he wiped the tears away, furious with himself. He was Mitsuo Amane damn it! He did _not _cry!

"_Never betray one his friends…!"_

He had no friends left…

"_I…I'm s-so s-s-sorry R-R-R-Ritsuko-chan…I let y-you down didn't I…?"_

But he really needed one on days like today.

.

**Four: **If Everyone Cared by Nickleback

Tora Matsuda (fem!Matsuda)

.

Matsuda wondered why people committed so many crimes. What was the point of it? Sure she understood why people who…weren't very well off committed crimes; to feed their families, to keep themselves off the streets and whatnot but what about the people who had no financial problems? What about the people who killed at random? What about them? Why did they do it?

Wouldn't things be better if there was no crime for just one day? One day of peace one day of no worries. It would be bliss in Tora's opinion. Maybe then people wouldn't want to commit crimes then. Maybe they wouldn't murder or kidnap or start wars if they saw how much _better _things would be if everyone just got along and cared about each other for just _one day…_

It was just wishful thinking she knew, naïve thinking almost but she couldn't get the idea out of her mind. No murders, no crimes, no fear, no panic, no worries…

She sighed. Yeah right. Sooner or later someone would do _something _wrong (though who was she to judge what was right and wrong really?) and things would go back to the way they had always been but still…

Just one day of people looking after one another. Was that really so much to ask?

.

**Five: **King of The World by Porcelain and The Tramps

Mello (fem!Mello) Rod Ross (Yeah I didn't gender bend him, so sue me)

.

Rod Ross stared down at this tiny blonde teenager, this _Mello,_ who wanted to join his gang.

He sneered and the girl clenched her hands into tiny (laughable) fists, her slanted blue eyes narrowed. He had to admit, however grudgingly, that the kid had one scary glare.

"Bring me Terry Dobson's head and you can join _little girl_" he said with a small glare. He knew he was basically sending a child to her death, Terry Dobson was one of the most feared Mafia bosses around, but what did he care? Little girls had no place in the Mafia.

To his surprise Mello smirked. "I can bring back his balls too if you want."

Ross resisted the urge to laugh. The kid had spunk. "Just his head will do" he said, humouring her.

He didn't expect her to succeed. He didn't expect Mello to come back to his base three days later, practically skipping and swinging her arms cheerfully with a bloody parcel held in her clenched fist like a handbag and a big smile on her face.

She dumped the bloody parcel on the table in front of him, put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"I win bitch-face" she said happily.

Ross raised an eyebrow, opened the parcel and jumped back making a surprised and disgusted noise while the rest of the Mafia members gaped at Mello, their emotions ranging from shock to respect.

Inside the bloody cloth was Terry Dobson's decapitated head a look of shock still on his face.

Ross gaped at Mello who simply smirked wider.

"Am I in?" she asked.

Ross nodded. "Hell yeah you're in" he said almost breathlessly.

Mello positively beamed and leaned in close. "Let this be a lesson to you; _little girls _are just as capable as you big bad mafia members, in fact we're even better."

Translation: Don't test me, I'll end you.

.

**Six: **Crazy For This Girl by Evan and Jaron

Keitaro (guy!Kyoko) L (fem!L)

.

'_Deep breaths' _Keitaro thought, _'You know how to breathe, you know how to speak, just keep calm!'_

But somehow he seemed to lose the abilities of breathing and speech when faced with Harumi Ryuga.

He couldn't help it though; she was just so _beautiful. _Her long messy, impossibly thick black hair, her smooth pale skin, her full lips and her dark grey eyes...So what if she had bags under her eyes or slouched when she stood or walked and crouched instead of sitting? He still thought she was beautiful, unique.

His friends insisted that he just liked her for her boobs, hips and butt. Admittedly they were nice (_very _nice) but he really didn't care about all that!

She looked a little odd, she acted very odd but there was something about her…

He just wished he could tell her all this instead of standing there with a red face and wide eyes.

'_IDIOT!' _he mentally screamed at himself, _'Say something, ANYTHING! Ask her out, tell her she looks nice, say hi don't just stand there!'_

But he didn't say any of these things and Harumi just gave him an odd look before walking off again.


	10. End of The Line

**Title:** End of The Line

**Characters:** Liang (fem!Light) L (fem!L) Rena (fem!Ryuk)

**Mentioned Characters:** Sakaye (fem!Soichiro)

**Warnings: **Spoilers for the end of Death Note, death

**Pairings:** None

**Rating:** T for death

**Notes:** It's fun writing about Liang getting what's coming to her, that's really all I have to say.

…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I own these gender bent characters, don't ever take them._

…

**Listening to: Life Is Beautiful by Sixx Am **

…

"Well Liang it's been fun" said Rena, who was perched on the roof of a factory. She had a pen in her hand and the Death Note in her lap. "We killed some time, killed each other's boredom. But it's over for you, after all if they put you in prison who knows when you'll die. No, you're journey ends here. I told you when we met that I'd be the one to write your name in my notebook when this was all over, that's the agreement between a Shinigami who drops their notebook and the first human to pick it up." With that she lifted her pen, preparing to write.

…

Liang stumbled into another warehouse, and managed to walk up a flight of stairs. She ran across the landing and staggered over to another set of stairs. She made it half way up the stairs before she collapsed with exhaustion.

'How did this happen?' she thought, 'How did everything go downhill so fast?'

She knew she was going to die. Even if she didn't die from the bullet wounds Rena would kill her. She wondered what would happen when she died. Would she really go to Mu? Would she go to Heaven or Hell? Would she see her mother? Would she see L?

She wondered why it suddenly mattered but before she could form an answer she felt a sharp pain shoot up her arm and she felt her heart constrict in her chest.

_40 seconds…_

'This is it' Liang thought.

She began to close her eyes, succumbing to her faith but before she closed her eyes fully a figure appeared, surrounded by a beautiful deep blue glow.

Liang's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. There was no way, there was just no way…

It was L.

Her hair was as long and thick and tangled as always. She was wearing an almost off the shoulder white shirt and baggy blue jeans and she lacked shoes. She was slouching so badly that her fringe fell into her face and blocked her eyes from view. Perhaps that was for best because Liang feared seeing hate in her eyes.

But when L looked up Liang got a surprise; L wasn't glaring at her, she wasn't even smirking in triumph or smiling. Her face was as blank and emotionless as it had always been but there was something about her eyes that seemed…tired, sad almost.

"L?" Liang whispered in confusion. Why was she there? How was she there? Was she just a hallucination?

L bit her lower lip and then sighed. She couldn't seem to think of anything to say.

But Liang could. "L" she choked out. It was getting hard to breathe. L nodded in acknowledgement. "I…I'm s-s-sorry."

L's face remained blank but she, surprisingly enough took steady, long strides over to Liang and crouched in front of her.

L didn't say anything, didn't do anything other than stare at Liang with her big grey eyes but as Liang's eyes slipped shut and her breathing slowly but surely stopped L gave her a small smile and nodded.

Even when Liang's spirit relinquished hold of her body L stayed crouching there, staring at her friend and rival.

She placed her thumb on her lower lip and sighed once more. _"I can't forgive you now," _she mumbled, _"But maybe someday I'll forgive you Liang-chan…"_

…

**A/N: I don't know if L would have forgiven Light. He probably could have forgiven him for killing him but I don't know if he could have forgiven him for killing Watari or having Takada kill Mello or letting his followers kill Matt. Maybe he could have eventually, who really knows?**


	11. Glimpse of a Ghost

**Title: **Glimpse of a Ghost

**Characters: **Tora Matsuda (fem!Matsuda) Sadako Aizawa (fem!Aizawa) Liang *technically Liang's body* (fem!Light) L (fem!L) Near (fem!Near) Aleesa Rester (fem!Rester)

**Mentioned Characters: **None

**Pairings: **None

**Warnings: **Well there are spoilers for the end of the series and there's death.

**Rating: **K+

**Notes: **I felt someone else should at least get a glimpse of L-chan's ghost besides Liang y'know? Somehow Matsuda seemed fitting as did Near though that's quite obvious isn't it? :)

…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I own these gender bent version. If you value your life you will not take them. -_-_

…

**Listening to: Prelude by AFI 121**

…

Matsuda and Aizawa ran into the warehouse that had a trail of blood leading through the door.

'_Liang's blood' _Matsuda thought. A few minutes ago the thought would have made her shiver but now it just sent a grim satisfaction through her. She was glad she shot Liang. After everything she did; killing L and Wilda, leading her mother to her death, killing thousands- no _millions _of people and terrorising the world into submission she deserved to be shot a few times.

"Matsuda this way!" Aizawa called over her shoulder and ran up a flight of stairs with Matsuda following close behind. The trail of blood led them across a landing, around a corner and to another flight of stairs…

And lying on the bottom of those stairs was Liang Yagami's body.

"It's over then" said Aizawa in a hollow voice. She was surprised that she didn't feel relieved, maybe it was because someone so young, someone who once had so much promise had to be killed that she didn't feel relieved. She did feel triumphant though; almost smug. It was all over, Liang- no Kira, was dead, everyone she killed had been avenged, Matsuda had saved Near when she shot her. It was all over. The world was safe again.

They heard footsteps behind them and turned only to see Near walking towards them, followed closely by a protective looking Rester.

Near didn't even spare them a glance. She only had eyes for the dead body on the stairs.

Near's expression was unreadable and she folded her arms. "Hn," she said quietly, "Justice has prevailed."

Matsuda and Aizawa almost flinched at the familiar term. This girl was more like L than either of them cared to admit. It was like seeing a ghost…

There was a flash of black, mixed with blue and white in the corner and Matsuda spun around but there was nothing in the corner. And yet she could have sworn…

"What's wrong?" Rester asked her.

"Nothing" Matsuda mumbled, "Just thought I saw…" She shook her head. "It's nothing."

"_Matsuda you idiot."_

'_Ritsuko-chan' _Matsuda thought with wide eyes. She could have sworn that was her. She just heard her and that had been her in the corner right?

Another flash of black, blue and white, closer to Near this time, hovering close to the young girl in an almost protective manner.

"_Help them take care of Near for me, alright?"_

It really was Ritsuko…

But that was impossible right?

But Near seemed to sense something too. She kept glancing over her shoulder, an almost hopeful look in her big grey eyes which were painfully like Ritsuko's.

As Aizawa called for an ambulance and as Rester fluttered around Near like an anxious mother Matsuda nodded and smiled.

"You have my word Ritsuko-chan" she whispered, "I'll help her. I promise."

"_Tora-san…"_

"Yes?"

"…_Thank you. For everything."_

And this time she could plainly see L standing behind Near with a small smile on her face. Behind her were two girls; one with blonde hair dressed in black leather and one with dark brown hair wearing orange goggles. All three of them were smiling at her.

Matsuda's smile widened. "You're welcome."

Aizawa glanced at her. "You say something?"

Matsuda shook her head, the smile never leaving her face. "Oh, it's nothing. I'll tell you later."

…

**A/N: I'm not too happy with this but I couldn't seem to get it right somehow. Something about this scene bothers me. *sighs* Well it's as good as it's gonna get so I might as well roll with it.**


	12. Picture Frames

**Title: **Picture Frames

**Characters: **L (fem!L) Matilda (fem!Matt) Mello (fem!Mello) Near (fem!Near)

**Mentioned Characters: **Roxy (fem!Roger)

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Death

**Pairings: **None

**Notes: **This is basically the introduction to what will most likely be chapter 26 when I write the fanfiction. This is when Mello, Matilda and Near are introduced but they are not actually named yet. I got the idea after watching Naruto Shippuden. I was watching the Kazekage Arc and I was thinking of the scene when Gaara died and Kankuro's family picture fell to the ground and the frame broke at the exact second Gaara died. I like the symbolism so I decided to put it into this.

…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I own these gender bent versions. Don't ever take them._

…

**Listening to: When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

…

Just as L breathed her last breath, thousands of miles away in Winchester, England in an orphanage known as the Wammy's House three pictures fell from their shelves and smashed to the ground.

Three girls ran to the pictures and picked them up, peering at them worriedly. The frames had been smashed horribly. All the pictures were the same; a picture of all three of them and one very special young woman, barely more than a girl herself with messy thick black hair.

"Huh" said the blonde girl, "Weird. The picture was right in the middle of the shelf, how could it have fallen?"

The brown haired girl was silent as she stared down at her picture. The biggest crack went right across the black haired girl's face. "Yeah," she mumbled, "Weird."

In her room a little white haired girl pulled the picture from the frame and held it to her chest. Something was wrong, she was sure of it.

All three of them knew something was wrong but they weren't sure what.

The blonde haired girl turned to the brown haired girl. "I'm going to check is Roxy has any glue" she said and left the room.

The brown haired girl nodded without really hearing her friend. She gripped the broken frame so tightly it was a wonder her fingers didn't start bleeding.

"Nee-chan," she mumbled peering into the face of the black haired girl, "Please be alright."

…

**A/N: That's basically the opening for chapter 26. **


	13. The Beach

**Title: **The Beach

**Characters: **Liang (fem!Light) Mitsuo (guy!Misa) L (fem!L) Wilda (fem!Watari)

**Mentioned Characters: **Higuchi (fem!Higuchi)

**Pairings: **Confirmed Mitsuo/Liang and hinted at Mitsuo/L because Mitsuo's a player/pervert like that XD

**Warnings: **Mitsuo's usual pervy ways. In other words Mitsuo staring at Liang and L's boobs.

**Rating: **K+

**Notes: **This is an AU in which Liang and Mitsuo were never Kira, Higuchi was from the beginning. After capturing Higuchi Mitsuo insists that the Task Force need a break and so they all go to the beach. Plus I figured that since I've been writing all the serious stuff I should try my hand at something funny. Enjoy!

…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I own these gender bent characters. Don't take them, EVER!_

…

**Listening to: Wild One by Flo Rida featuring Sia**

…

"Ah, just smell that fresh air!" said Liang happily, spreading her arms wide as though trying to embrace the oxygen. "Isn't this much better than being stuck indoors all day Ritsuko?"

Ritsuko, otherwise known as L shrugged. "I suppose" she mumbled. She had never been a fan of beaches but Mitsuo wouldn't stop his nagging and Wilda thought it was a good idea so she really couldn't refuse.

"Spoil sport" said Liang and she grabbed L by the wrist and started dragging her towards the changing rooms. "Come on, let's get changed."

L scowled. "I am _not _wearing that monstrosity you picked for me Liang-chan!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You will _wear it_ and you will _like it_ or I'll tell Wilda!"

"…I hate you."

"Love you too Ritsuko-chan."

…

Mitsuo was standing at the door of the changing rooms, leaning against the wall, arms folded.

"How long does it take to get changed into swimsuits of all things?" he yelled through the door.

"Just as second!" Liang yelled back. "And don't you dare peek!"

"What do you take me for Liang-chan, a pervert?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"You wound me."

"That's my job sweetie."

Mitsuo was seriously starting to regret suggesting this but God damn it they all deserved a break after the Kira case! Capturing Higuchi had been exhausting for all those involved and he'd be damned if he let his girlfriend of new found friend collapse from exhaustion, which L looked like she would have done considering that the bags under her eyes had been darker than ever.

"How do I look?" Liang asked, walking out of the changing room.

Mitsuo gaped. Liang looked lovely- she was wearing a black halter-neck bikini, showing of her flat stomach and those legs…Hot damn.

"Liang-chan…bikini…" Mitsuo said, gawping.

"I take it I look good" said Liang with a smirk and glanced of her shoulder. "Ritsuko get your lazy butt out here!"

"This is stupid Liang-chan!" L yelled from inside the changing room.

"Just get out here before I drag you out!" Liang yelled.

There was a sigh and Ritsuko emerged. Mitsuo's jaw nearly fell to the ground.

L stood there, arms folded across her large breasts, a pout on her face and her grey eyes were narrowed. She was wearing a deep red bikini top and deep red shorts that stopped mid-thigh.

'_Hot damn' _thought Mitsuo. He knew L was very curvy, she'd have to be for her figure to show so well through her usual baggy clothing but he hadn't expected _this!_

"Ritsuko-chan you look so pretty!" said Liang happily, clasping her hands to her chest and beaming like a proud mother. "I told you that one suits you!"

"Holy crap on a cracker" mumbled Mitsuo.

L turned her frustrated gaze to him and looked ready to throttle him when she realised exactly where Mitsuo's eyes were lingering.

"Mitsuo-san is staring at my breasts" she said flatly, but her eyes were bright with anger.

"No I'm not" said Mitsuo, still staring.

"Yes you are." Mitsuo was still staring.

"No I'm not." He was still staring.

"_Yes _you are." _Still _staring.

"Mitsuo, admit it, you're staring" said Liang looking very amused.

Mitsuo folded his arms and scowled. "I'm _not _staring at Ritsuko's boobs!" he denied.

_Click._

A riffle's safety was turned off and held to his head.

'_Crap' _thought Mitsuo. There was only one over protective woman who would bring a riffle to the beach…

He turned his head slightly and came face to face with a furious Wilda.

"You were staring at my baby's breasts?" she snarled, "Perverts like you disgust me."

"I-I wasn't!" Mitsuo said backing away slightly, his wide eyes never leaving the riffle, "I s-swear I w-wasn't!"

"Should we get Wilda to put the gun down?" Liang asked L.

L stared at Wilda, then at Mitsuo then back at Wilda. "No, let her have her fun."

…

**A/N: This is also based on a comic I drew :) Really I only did it because I wanted a funny friendship thing between L, Liang and Mitsuo. Please tell me what you think.**


	14. Final Goodbye

**Title: **Final Goodbye

**Characters: **Sakaye (fem!Soichiro) L (fem!L)

**Mentioned Characters: **Liang (fem!Light) Wilda (fem!Watari) Mitsuo (guy!Misa)

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Death, spoilers for The Last Name

**Pairings: **None

**Notes: **I was watching Death Note: The Last Name and I simply adore the ending. My heart broke when I watched that final goodbye between Soichiro and L and I got to thinking; what would Sakaye do? If things turned out so that Liang died and L won but was going to die anyway what would she say and do during that last conversation; specifically how would she react if L called her a good mother even though her daughter tried to kill them all? So I wrote this to show you all how I think it would go. (And let's face it Soichiro looked ready to bawl his eyes out on L's shoulder and glomp him during that scene)

…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I own these gender bent characters. Don't take them…EVER! -_-_

…

**Listening to: Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne**

…

"So Amane-san has lost his memories again?" Sakaye asked L, eyes travelling to the picture of Wilda resting on the coffee table. That poor woman had been killed by her own daughter…It was enough to make her want to vomit.

"Yes, he has" said L nibbling on a chocolate bar, eyes also on Wilda's picture.

"So he won't be prosecuted?"

"No, he won't."

"I see," said Sakaye and she sighed. She wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't have long left" said L glancing at the clock. In fact she only had roughly five minutes. "If you don't mind I'd rather be on my own."

Sakaye nodded. "Of course dear" she said, suddenly feeling very choked up. And who could blame her? The young woman in front of her, barely more than a child was going to die and there was nothing Sakaye or anyone else for that matter, could do to save her.

She took a shaky breath, trying very hard not to grab the girl and cry on her shoulder and tell her how sorry she was that it had all come down to this and turned to go but L's quiet voice stopped her.

"Sakaye-san?"

Sakaye paused and glanced over her shoulder. "Yes dear?"

"I…" L sighed, pressed her lips tightly together and then sighed again. "My parents…They weren't really the greatest of people but…" She looked at Sakaye and gave her a small smile. "But I know you were a very good mother."

Sakaye stood frozen on the spot, feeling as though her feet had taken root in the carpet rendering her incapable of movement but then she gave a small choked sound like a sob and flung her arms around L.

"Thank you" she said, "And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything."

L hesitated and slowly, hesitatingly, almost fearfully wrapped her arms around Sakaye, returning the hug.

"There's nothing to be sorry for" she murmured.

Sakaye simply tightened her grip and after a moment or two she released the young detective, gave her a shaky smile and walked towards the door, pausing once again to give the black haired sleuth a jerky solute and left, tears finally streaming down her cheeks.

'Goodbye L' she thought, 'Rest well.'

…

**A/N: Anyone who has not watched The Last Name might be confused and I don't want to spoil the entire movie for everyone so if you don't understand I'd recommend watching it, it's a very good movie, L's actor is simply fantastic. :) **


	15. Mitsuo's Death

**Title: **Mitsuo's Death.

**Character(s): **Mitsuo (guy!Misa)

**Mentioned Character(s): **Liang (fem!Light) L (fem!L) Rei (guy!Rem)

**Pairings: **Past Mitsuo/Liang.

**Rating: **T

**Warning(s): **Death.

**Notes: **I already wrote Liang's death so I might as well work on Mitsuo's, especially since I'm having such trouble trying to get the mood right for L-chan's death. So…enjoy, I guess. O.o

…

_Disclaimer/Claimer: I don't own Death Note or the original characters but these gender bent versions belong to me._

…

**Listening to: Empty by The Click Five.**

…

Mitsuo stood over the safety railing of the building…Ritsuko's old building. It seemed poetic, right somehow, that he die here. It had been easy to get into the building since no-one used it anymore.

He sighed and fingered the fabric of his blue shirt.

A year. It had been a year since his precious Liang-chan died. Seven years since Ritsuko was murdered by Kira.

He grit his teeth. He hated Kira now. How dare that bitch take his fiancé and friend from him? What had they done wrong? They were just trying to do the right thing. Did that warrant death? No, no it did not.

And yet somehow…It felt wrong to hate Kira. He felt like he was forgetting something important but what could it be? Something to do with Liang he felt. Liang…What did Kira have to do with Liang?

Another thing; he hated feeling like this. He felt like something important was missing for over a year now, since before Liang died he felt like he was forgetting something very important.

Liang…Ritsuko…

Oh Ritsuko-chan. Why did Kira kill her? She was simply a member of the Task Force, no more of a threat than the others. Right? And again he felt like he was forgetting something very, _very _important. It had something to do with that detective L, right?

He was so confused…

Why did he feel like this? Why did he constantly feel like something was missing? Why did Kira kill Liang and Ritsuko? Why did he feel like he would go somewhere worse than Hell if he died? Why did the name Rei haunt his dreams? Why, why, why?

And why did he keep feeling like Ritsuko-chan's death was his fault even though there was nothing he, or anyone else for that matter, could have done to save her once Kira set her sights on the tiny sugar-addicted insomniac?

It was all so confusing.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

He couldn't stand being so lonely.

He couldn't stand the confusion.

He couldn't stand the guilt.

He just…he just couldn't do it anymore.

So here he was, on Valentine's Day, about to jump off the roof of his dead friend's building.

Mitsuo didn't even realise he was crying until he wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry" he whispered without knowing why, or knowing who he was addressing.

His grip on the railing slackened, he felt himself lean forward and then the stomach churning sensation of falling…

He hit the ground, his neck snapped, blood splattered the ground, the people around him screamed and Mitsuo Amane was dead before he could feel any more pain.

No more pain…perhaps there was some mercy left in the world after all.

…

**A/N: Somehow this doesn't seem right. Hm. -_-; Well this is as good as it's going to get until some more inspiration hits me. If you have any criticism please make it constructive.**


	16. Going Home

**Title: **Going Home.

**Characters: **L (fem!L) Wende (guy!Wedy) Ailis (fem!Aiber) Mello (fem!Mello) Matilda (fem!Matt) Near (fem!Near) Wilda (fem!Watari)

**Mentioned Characters: **Liang (fem!Light) Mitsuo (guy!Misa) The Task Force (gender bent version of the Task Force) Rei (guy!Rem)

**Pairings: **None.

**Warnings: **None.

**Rating: **K

**Notes: **This is an AU in which Liang and Mitsuo are exposed as Kira due to Mitsuo stopping Rei from killing L. Liang is killed even though L begged the ICPO not to kill her though she managed to convince them to not kill Mitsuo, stating he was working under orders. At Rei's urging Mitsuo went along with this and so he was given a life sentence, though a few members of the ICPO said L should keep an eye on him. Maybe in a few years he'll be released into her custody, neither of them would mind much though Wilda, Wende and Ailis wouldn't be impressed. Anyway, here's what happens when L, Wilda, Wende and Ailis get to the Wammy's House after the Kira case.

…

_Disclaimer/Claimer: While I don't own the original Death Note series I own these gender bent characters, please do not steal them._

…

**Listening to: The Only Exception by Paramore.**

…

Wende sat back in his seat and sighed, with a small smile on his face. It was over. The Kira case was over and they had gotten out alive. Presently he, Ailis, Wilda and L were on a private jet back to England. Wilda was flying of course; she didn't trust L not to crash, Ailis didn't know how to fly and Wende…well he once went on a joy ride and almost caused a terrorist attack, do with that information what you will.

L had fallen asleep with her head resting lightly on his lap, curled up in a little ball like a kitten. Ailis was sitting next to him, reading a magazine and sipping some wine, looking tired but elated. She would be spending a day or two at Wammy's before heading home to France. She had spent a good hour on the phone to her husband; half laughing half crying her relief that they were all safe and she broke down sobbing when her son grabbed the phone from his father and happily babbled that he couldn't wait for his mamma to come home. Sweet kid that one.

Wende was just glad it was all over. It had been a close call. The only thing that saved L and Wilda from death had been Mitsuo Amane growing a conscience and stopping Rei from writing L and Wilda's real names in his Death Note. Wende winced slightly. It had been a mess after that. Liang Yagami had gone nuts and threatened to kill everyone, surprisingly (or perhaps not so surprisingly) it had been Sakaye to subdue her while the rest of the Task Force looked on in horror and confusion. Matsuda immediately arrested Mitsuo even though she said she respected his honesty.

Ailis had tried to scratch at Liang like a cat, losing her temper at the Task Force and snapping that if they had just _listened _to L in the first place they would have been fine from the beginning and called them some _very _rude things in French. Wende was glad the Task Force did not know French. Normally Ailis was a calm happy-go-lucky woman but the adrenaline of almost losing two people she greatly cared about made her a bit nuts.

Wende for the most part had remained calm (something he was quite proud of), glaring at Rei, snarling a few threats at Liang, ignoring the Task Force, grudgingly thanking Mitsuo and keeping Wilda and L (especially L) within his line of sight at all times. No-one tried to kill his mother and little sister and got away with it!

Wende shook his head, feeling very tired and decided to get some sleep. It wouldn't do him much good if he got back to Wammy's jetlagged especially when the kids got to them.

…

"Yo, lazy asses wake up!"

"Ailis I said to wake them up, not shout at them!"

"It got them up didn't it?"

Wende cracked an eye open to see Ailis standing over him and L, grinning while Wilda stood at the door of the jet.

"We're here!" Ailis practically sang, "So get up."

L narrowed her eyes and got to her feet, grumbling to herself the whole time.

Wende stretched and got to his feet, scratching his head. "Shit, I'm hungry" he groaned.

"Language" said Wilda out of habit, "We'll be having a big lunch at Wammy's, you can wait another twenty minutes I'm sure."

…

Wende did wait another twenty minutes though he grumbled the whole drive to Wammy's. Or he would have if L and Ailis hadn't smacked him.

When they went through the gates and up the drive the front door opened revealing three girls.

One was tall and skinny with long brown-red hair to her waist, and big dark blue eyes and an equally big grin. She had a pair of orange goggles dangling around her neck, she was wearing a sleeveless white and black stripped shirt, blue skinny jeans, brown boots and long fishnet gloves.

The next girl was beautiful. She was petite, with thick blonde hair to her shoulders, slanted icy blue eyes, full lips with a well-developed chest and wide hips. She was wearing all black and no shoes.

The smallest girl had white hair in two pigtails. She was quite frail looking, holding a soft toy bunny to her chest and looking tired. She was wearing baggy white pyjamas with lilac lining and she also had no shoes.

The minute L got out of the car the tallest girl shrieked; "NEE-CHAN!" and came sprinting down the steps of the orphanage and flung herself at L holding her like a life line.

"Oh God I missed you so much!" said Matilda.

"I missed you too" said L as Matilda pulled away. At fourteen Matilda was 5'6", already two inches taller than L who was 5'4".

"MOVE IT MATTIE, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" screamed Mello, pushing her best friend aside to wrap herself around L like a monkey, sobbing into the woman's shoulder. "You came back!" Mello sobbed, "You're alright! All of you came back!"

"I promised I would" said L who was struggling to stand, "Now could you get off me?"

Reluctantly Mello released her.

"Wende, Ailis!" Matilda and Mello squealed together and simultaneously hugged the blondes. "We missed you!"

"Missed you too kids" said Wende patting them on the head, "Is the food ready?"

"Five more minutes" said Mello.

"Shit."

Ailis smacked him.

Mello flung her arms around Wilda, barely having time to release the old woman before Matilda did the same.

Near, the smallest girl and the youngest of L's successors calmly walked over to L and stared at her for a moment.

"You're okay" she said, as though making a mere observation.

L nodded, "I am."

Near nodded, "I see." Then she did something she hadn't done in years; she held her arms out and said "I'm tired, carry me."

Mello blinked. Matilda smiled. L laughed and scooped Near up into her arms. "I missed you kids" she said, "So what's been going on?"

"Not much," said Mello shrugging, "Kind of boring without you lot around."

"Mello broke the goal posts in football again" said Near rolling her eyes.

"YOU SNITCH!" Mello shrieked.

Wilda sighed, "Explain everything over lunch girls, for now let's get inside, we'll worry about the luggage later."

As they went into the orphanage, Matilda happily babbling away, Mello groaning, Ailis laughing, Wilda sighing, L smirking and Near not saying anything, Wende grinned and shut the door behind him.

"My girls" he muttered to himself, grin growing; "My weird, _weird _girls."

It was good to be home.

…

**A/N: Could have been better I suppose but I'm not very good at sentimental stuff. I just wanted the kids to be cute. I hope I succeeded.**


End file.
